


twice oneshot dump

by somehow_bees



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Breathplay, Friends With Benefits, GP, PWP, Smut, tags will get updated as i add things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehow_bees/pseuds/somehow_bees
Summary: compilation of short drabbles some smut, some fluff, the miscellaneous stuff, y'know?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Kudos: 49





	1. mihyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the mihyo I said I would get done days ago... whoops lol

Mina smirked as she palmed over the slight bulge in her boxers, watching Jihyo crawl up the bed in nothing but her underwear, to sit between her outstretched legs 

“Starting without me I see” Jihyo says, taking over for Mina after pulling her boxers down and discarding them, stroking her cock slowly

“Never” she says, head falling back when Jihyo thumbs over the sensitive head

A soft chuckle escapes Jihyo and she leans in to pull Mina into a deep kiss, running her tongue across her bottom lip before pulling away, “what were you thinking for tonight?”

“I’m up for whatever you want” 

“Yeah you are,” Jihyo says smirking, her grip tightening ever so slightly to accent the statement

Mina smiles and rolls her eyes before pulling Jihyo back for another kiss, “have your fun, baby” 

Upon hearing her words, Jihyo deepens the kiss, her hand on Mina’s cock speeding up as she trails kisses across the woman’s jaw and down her neck 

She marks the soft skin of Mina’s breasts as she works on getting her bra off, savouring the moan it earns her when she finally takes one of the stiffening buds between her teeth and biting down softly

“God, Hyo” Mina moans, head falling back against the headboard as her hand comes up to keep her head at her chest

Jihyo hums against her skin, moving to switch sides before kissing down Mina’s stomach, stopping after she’s reached just below her navel

“Look at me, Minari” she murmurs, her strokes slowing so much so that it has Mina thrusting into her hand to gain back some of the friction

When Mina finally looks down she gulps and her cock pulses at the sight of Jihyo between her legs, and the older woman smirks and makes a point to maintain eye contact as she slowly runs her tongue along her entire length

She takes her time toying with Mina, her hand lazily stroking the base of her cock as she alternates between swirling her tongue around the head and taking the tip into her mouth and sucking. 

Eventually she relents, letting the hand Mina has on the back of her head work her down until she’s taken her entirely in her throat. She lets Mina hold her there as she shallowly thrusts into her throat, pulling back when she needs air only to take her back to the root a minute later

“Jihyo, please” Mina whines when she swallows around her cock, “that’s going to make me come” 

Jihyo pulls away at that, much to Mina’s displeasure, only to scramble up the bed and sink down onto her, underwear thrown aside in the process

The two moan when Mina hilts, and Jihyo pulls her in for a heated kiss as she begins rocking her hips, “you feel so good”

“You do too,” Mina replies through a moan, her hips thrusting up to meet her as she grinds down 

She kisses along Jihyo’s neck, marking the skin as she goes, searching for her pulse point and biting down when she finds it. The action earns her a deep moan, and Mina can feel Jihyo’s walls begin to flutter when she brings a hand down to rub her clit

“Already?” Mina asks as she begins to feel Jihyo coming. Her only answer is a whine as she falls against Mina’s chest. A whine that turns into a guttural moan when Mina flips them over and begins pounding down into her 

“Sucking my dick really gets you that worked up, huh?” she asks through short breaths, pulling Jihyo’s legs up to her chest. Another moan, something much closer to a scream really, leaves Jihyo’s mouth at the new angle and Mina can feel her balls begin to tense

“You going to come again?” she asks, wanting to drag this out as long as she can, “gonna make a mess of my cock a second time?”

Jihyo can only rapidly nod, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she falls over the edge a second time. Mina only lasts a few more thrusts before she buries herself as deep as she can, scooting the two of them up the bed slightly with the effort, before unloading inside of her. 

The two are panting as they come down, and Jihyo is playing with the ends of Mina’s hair as she lies on top of her, “that was…”

“Good?” Mina asks as she leans up to pull the older woman into a kiss

Jihyo giggles, “yes,” and her hands trail to rest on the sides of Mina’s neck, “but I’m not done with you” she says before tightening her grip and pulling her in for another kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: kitten_minari  
> tumblr: kittenminari  
> come say hi :)


	2. mimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina and momo are friends... yeah, friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil something I wrote to cope lol, I'm sorry it's short

_I’m coming over_

Momo receives the text at 10:15 pm, and she frowns realizing how early in the night it is. How Mina was supposed to be out on her date for at least another 45 minutes. Nevertheless, Mina was on her way and Momo knew what this meant

She and Mina had this thing going on for a while now ( _thing_ meaning being friends with benefits, though neither had dared utter the term yet, so it remained unnamed between the two). They’d sleep together (really they’d do most everything but sleep); sometimes for fun, when boredom and hormones got the best of them; or sometimes to forget, to offer a distraction from the stress of everyday life, a bad day at work, a stressful exam

By now they didn’t even talk about it, having fallen into a routine getting to know what exactly the other needed and when. So Momo knows why Mina is coming over, knows she needs a distraction from whatever went down during her date, and she doesn’t question it

And she still doesn’t question it 20 minutes later when Mina shows up at her door dressed in the clothes she went out in. Doesn’t question it when she clocks the mildly distraught look on the younger woman’s face, or when said woman pushes her back into the apartment connecting their lips in a rough kiss

“I need you” Mina gasps between the bruising kisses, “to make me…” 

Momo pulls her back to her mouth, walking the two of them back until she has Mina pushed up against the closing door, “shhh, I know” and the two ignore the pang that runs through both of their chests when the older laces their fingers together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: kitten_minari  
> tumblr: kittenminari  
> come say hi :)


	3. camgirl mina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> posted this on my tumblr a while ago, but I thought I'd put it here too cause I really like it

Mina takes one final look at herself in the mirror before heading to her room and switching the computer on. It’s late, but some people should still be up

She spends a few minutes crouched at the screen waiting as users log on, “hi everyone, I was feeling a little bored and I thought we could have some fun” 

_peach: hey pretty girl  
n_bunny: hi baby, what are you doing up so late?  
…_

“Don’t worry, bunny,” she says with a wink, “I don’t have any schedules tomorrow, so I promise to get some good sleep later” 

A few more minutes pass, Mina reading through comments, looking for specific users as she tells them about her day

“What am I wearing?” she reads, “well I’m so glad you asked” and she finally backs up from her place in front of the computer screen to show the camera, “do you like it? It’s new,” she gives a twirl to show off the royal blue lace that hugs her skin just right, “it was a gift actually, a gift I really should thank you for” her voice drops in pitch, and she’s sliding a hand across her collarbone as the first few donations come in

_prncss: you look beautiful darling  
… _

“Thank you, princess, but I’m sure you’d all also enjoy seeing me take it off” and the hand playing at her neck begins to travel to her shoulder to gently remove one of the straps. 

Mina takes her time with the strip tease, throwing longing glances at the camera every so often, taking a final spin before dropping the garment. She takes a few swaying steps back towards the screen, leaning down to be in eye line with the camera, “I didn’t really have anything planned, so I’m up for whatever” 

A few donations go by, accompanied by some suggestions, and before Mina knows it she’s lying back on the soft pillows of her bed, two fingers buried between her legs with her other hand at her chest. 

“Fuck, feel so good, please, can I come?” her voice is spent, having moaned and whined through two denied orgasms already. There’s the sound of more donations coming in, along with comments all saying the same thing; no

“Please, please, please, I’ve been so good, please” and that must have been enough to convince, because there’s another round of donations and comments, all of which granting permission 

So she gives herself over to the pressure building low in her stomach, finally letting go with a strangled cry. She keeps her fingers buried in her tight heat, her palm brushing against her clit every time her hips buck only acting to prolong her orgasm.

When she finally begins to come back to her senses, she catches the last notifications of donations, and can see the chat flying by, all saying what a good girl Mina had been for them

_prncss: you made such a mess babygirl_

__

__

And Mina gives a tired laugh reading the comment, “I guess I did, huh”

_n_bunny: @prncss is right, you should clean up those pretty fingers_

“You’re right, maybe I should” she groans at the loss of her fingers and quickly shifts so she’s lying stomach down, facing towards the camera. 

She makes a show of running her tongue up her palm to the end of her finger tips, before taking the two into her mouth and sucking them clean. 

Once finished, she returns her attention to the screen, giving her audience a tired smile, “I’m getting pretty sleep now, so I think I’m going to go,” she says making her way to the computer, “thank you so much for tonight,” and she blows a kiss to the camera “I’ll see you all next time~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter: kitten_minari  
> tumblr: kittenminari  
> come say hi :)


End file.
